Forget-Me-Not
by concealedcanine
Summary: First you stumble, then you trip, and next thing you know you have fallen. Follow the story of Sakura and Kakashi as they find what they have each been looking for all along. KakaSaku. Main Verse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Birds chirped. A dog barked off in the distance. None of these things seemed to matter to Kakashi who was walking the streets of Konoha. His face was buried in a book with a bright orange cover that read Icha Icha. Most people saw this book as porn, but the man would argue to no end that it was romance. He flipped a page as a soft warm breeze tousled his silver locks. A couple of kids ran past causing his one exposed eye to glance up from his entertainment.

"Humph~" the man hummed returning his attention back to his book.

He was on his way to one of his old student's apartments to discuss some very urgent matters. It was the first time that he will be visiting her place. It didn't take too long for him to arrive since she lived relatively close to him. Raising a hand, he knocked waiting for a response. Sighing into his mask, Kakashi knocked again and pocketed his book.

"Sakura. Are you home?" the male called out.

Not hearing a response, Kakashi tried the door knob giving it a jiggle to find that the door opened.

"Humph~ She really should lock the door," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

Not thinking, he walked through the door and looked around. Having nothing else to do, the silver haired male allowed himself to settle in. Scanning the kitchen, he saw a pot with some tea leaves in it. There wasn't much left causing him to hum in thought. It wasn't right for him to use up the last bit of Sakura's tea.

"Hhaaa~," the man sighed turning around and exiting the apartment, "Maybe I'll just buy a little at least." Kakashi was quite a cheapo.

Closing the door, he walked to the nearest market looking for Sakura's favorite tea. It took a few minutes but he finally found it. Looking at the difference in prices, the ninja exhaled grabbing the biggest bag they had. Might as well spoil her when he had the chance. Making his way to the counter, a book caught his eye.

"WHAT!? SINCE WHEN DID THEY RELEASE A NEW BOOK!?" Kakashi danced and obsessed over the new Icha Icha book that was sitting on the shelf.

"Sir, would you please keep it down," An employee droned.

Grabbing the book, Kakashi made his way over to the counter and made the purchases. Finding himself back in the apartment, he refilled the tea holder and put the rest of the bag on the counter rolled up. Grabbing the tea pot he started filling it. Making his way over to the stove, Kakashi hit his foot against and chair spilling water all over himself. Grumbling, he took off his shirt and mask laying them out to dry as the pot refilled with water. Moving more carefully this time, he put the pot on the stove to boil. Using a towel, he started mopping the floor up. The pot whistled as Kakashi tossed the towel to the side. Pouring himself a cup, he sat at the table picking up the newspaper that was there. The man was tired of squinting so he grabbed a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on before going back to the paper. Only several minutes had passed before he heard the door open but didn't look up knowing who it was.

Sakura had just gotten off of work with a graveyard shift at the hospital. She stumbled back to her house wanting nothing more than a cup of her tea and to curl up on her couch to nap.

"Ugh~ It's been such a long-"Sakura was cut off as she was met with the sight of Kakashi sitting in her kitchen.

It wouldn't have bothered her so much but this time was much, much different. He was shirtless… but most of all Kakashi was mask-less. She had spent so many years wondering about what could possibly be hidden beneath that piece of fabric. And here it was in its full glory. Her jaw dropped as she froze not knowing what to do.

_'What is he doing in my place? Was he forced to wear a mask so he wouldn't be assaulted by girls and boys? How did he know where I live? Why show his face now? How did he get in? Did he know his smile was slightly crooked, but it suited him perfectly? What happened to your clothes? Omg, your mask! How am I ever going to be able to look at him the same way again? Why is he so hot?!' _Sakura's thoughts raced through her head not knowing quite what to say but blurted out, "You should wear those glasses more often."

What was wrong with her? All these thoughts racing in her head and she asked that? Of course seeing her old sensei like this was very… eye opening. Trying to regain her composure, Sakura stood up straight and moved into the room further, but much to her demise, Kakashi had also stood revealing his entire upper body to her. Her eyes ate up his image hungrily like it was the last thing she would ever see.

Kakashi's body was rather remarkable. His chiseled chest and outstanding six pack was enough to make any woman want to swoon. But then his arms were sculpted like a statue would be, and his skin tone was fair but rugged with scars from all of his battles. The smirk on his face didn't help at all since it was so… handsome, to put it lightly. All in all Sakura could finally admit he was one hell of a hot man package.

"Well, I will be sure to wear glasses much more then," Kakashi couldn't help but smile and rub the back of his neck nervously. "How was work? Would you like some tea? I finished off what you had but bought enough to refill your pot but also have some left over," The male smiled trying to be nice.

"Hmm? Work? Oh that went alright I guess. Sure I will take some tea since you made some," Sakura sighed feeling exhausted again but her eyes snapped open, '_Wait…' _she thought. "You… You seriously bought me tea?"

"Humph~ Of course I bought you tea. I am not so horrible as to use the last of your tea and not refill it," Kakashi huffed feeling annoyed that she would see him so poorly.

Kakashi noticed that she barely moved or did anything for that matter, '_Did I break her?,' _ he thought as he tilted his head in curiosity, "Why don't you take a seat, hnm? I will make you some breakfast."

He moved around the kitchen grabbing eggs and an assortment of other ingredients to make one of his favorite breakfast meals… the omelet. It may have seemed like he had cooked there many times before but if Kakashi was to be honest, he had just been nosey before Sakura had arrived.

_'Who was this man… attractive man –' _Sakura wondered as he moved around her kitchen. "What made you come by?," she asked trying to avert her gaze but finding it rather impossible for her to look away.

"I had something to talk to you about. But for the life of me I cannot remember what it was. From what I do remember though, it wasn't that important," the man rambled on.

Kakashi returned his attention as Sakura just sat at her small round table.

Meanwhile, the pinkette's attention was still fixated on her old sensei. There was nothing against taking a gander at him. No matter what the age right? Right. She was allowed to look as much as she wanted. After all, Sakura was over age so it didn't matter all. His actions interrupted her thoughts as he dished up her plate seeing that it was ready to be served.

"I hope you enjoy it. The meal may not be much but it would be more than enough to at least hold you over until lunch," Kakashi smiled presenting the Sakura with her breakfast.

Taking a small bite after blowing on it she exclaimed "Wow!~ This is great! You have been holding out on us sensei." She grinned after swallowing what she had in her mouth.

"Holding out? Humph~ you all just never asked me to cook."

"Bull… we asked; you just refused to."

"But that was only because we never had the right ingredients," Kakashi huffed.

He had sat down across from the pinkette as she ate what he had prepared for her. Kakashi was still feeling a little tired which caused him to stretch making his body contort and Kakashi caught her looking.

"Mmm~ you like what you see?" he asked.

Sakura choked from his question. It was already hard enough to keep her cool from what she had seen of Kakashi. But now the man was stretching and taunting her with his body. It just wasn't fair in any way. The way Kakashi stretched seemed like a tease, but Sakura had no way to prove it.

"Well if you feel so cheated why don't you come over for dinner, hmm?," He asked coolie.

Sakura didn't respond until she was finished with her meal. Letting out a prolonged sigh, she leaned back in her seat and set her hand on her belly. Her head fell back deep in thought. It was hard to ignore his invitation to dinner. Of course, Sakura wanted to go but wasn't entirely sure if she could make it. Closing her eyes, she thought about her schedule. She had time the girl responded, "I would love to join you for dinner!"

"That's great! Would you-"But Kakashi was cut off.

"Crap! I can't I just remembered I have to cover for someone at the hospital tomorrow. I'm sorry. I really would love to join you but I just can't. Maybe later we could figure it out. I have no clue how late their shift ends so it is hard to make plans," Sakura explain sadly.

"It's quite alright. We have plenty of time," The man smiled nervously.

He sighed inwardly feeling kind of saddened by this. Almost immediately, he started making plans to get her to come over for dinner the day after. Kakashi got up and grabbed her dish along with the others that he used to make her breakfast. Going over to the sink, he began to wash them. With his back to Sakura, she took the opportunity to study his form unabashedly.

_'He… He is so… yummy.' _Sakura thought to herself leaning back in her chair.

Ino had always pointed out that her old sensei had a really nice backside. It was only now that she was really getting to appreciate that fact. She bit her lips trying to control her thoughts but couldn't.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and noticed her staring cause the pinkette to blush. "Enjoying what you see?" Kakashi teased.

"… Shut up."

"How mean. After I cook you breakfast and buy you tea."

"It's your fault you know."

"Hm?"

"You are the one who is… well… half naked in my house."

"I guess that's true," He shrugged as he finished the dishes.

Turning around, the male leaned back against the counter and set his hands on it's. If Kakashi was to be fully honest, he posed this way to be even more of a tease to Sakura. Pressing himself against the edge to pop his back, Kakashi's abs flexed becoming even more expressed. Sakura tried to look away but found it rather impossible to do. She could feel her face burning from the blush.

"You are doing that on purpose…" She whined.

"What am I doing on purpose?"

"You know exactly what you are doing."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He mused playing it cool.

"I hate you."

"Now, now. Don't be cruel."

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something to end the torture.

"You need to leave. I want to get some rest," She scowled even though she knew full well that it would be very difficult to get sleep after this.

"Humph… but I am having such a good time."

"Out now…"

Hanging his head in defeat, Kakashi put this clothes on thankful that they were at least a little drier. "I'll contact you later than. Thanks for not kicking me out sooner," He waved as he walked out the door.

Sakura sighed heavily standing up from her chair. Thoughts raced through her head as she made her way to her bathroom. She felt like she needed a cold shower but was too tired to do so. Plopping herself down on her bed she closed her eyes, nothing but images of Kakashi half naked swimming through her mind. Her body shivered at the thoughts.

"Why did he have to do this to me?" She groaned, "That man is too cruel."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and was tortured by enticing dreams of her old sensei. This wasn't fair. But was it really so bad. It could be far worse, right? After all, she was of age now. What did their age gap matter? This was okay right? Right.


	2. Dinner with a Chance of Date

Sakura had been at work for only a few hours now and thankfully, she only had a couple left. She was standing next to a room that she had just come out of filling out a chart. That was when she had heard all the nurses starting to murmur and then the sound of a voice she didn't recognize. Sakura was headed over to pummel the delivery boy for having the balls to enter passed the 'Staff Only' point of the OR floor and cause such a commotion.

'I have a delivery here for a Haruno Sakura?' the delivery boy spoke up, 'You have a package from a mister... Kakashi.'

Her stomping faltered as the name of the recipient rang out. All the nurses and medics eyes turned to look at the befuddled pinkette. One eventually pointed her out to the poor, confused boy; their gossiping was like static noise. He handed over a neatly wrapped box. A small note on it read, "Thought this might help you get through work today." Inside was her favorite flower and a pack of six cooled chocolate strawberries.

Sakura stared at her gifts with even more bewilderment after reading the note. _'Kakashi-sensei?'_

First, he bought her tea after using the last of it; then he walked around her house without a shirt or mask like it was nothing new; and now he sent her chocolate strawberries and… A blush heated her cheeks as a small sprig of little pink flowers fell into her palm, Forget-me-nots. Dazed, she meandered back to her office; they were her favorite. How had he known?

Sakura finally reached her office door and opened it still off in her own world. But yet again, she froze. There were more sprigs of Forget-me-nots on her desk and another note, no doubt from the same person. She inched closer to her desk and reached out tenderly grabbing the note and reading it.

_Sakura,_

_When you get off work tonight I want you to come to my place after work. Just let yourself in alright? Hope you liked your surprise. And I hope you can make it through the day with a bit more of a smile on your face._

_-Kakashi_

Sakura stared at the other note as she walked around her desk plopping herself down trying to wrap her mind around it all. She pulled out a strawberry and took a bite and let out a soft sigh feeling the cool juices overwhelm her senses and the sweet chocolate soothing her frazzled mind. She wondered if this was a dream. It had to be.

A knock on her door made her look up. A nurse appeared saying that there were people she still needed to see. Reluctantly, she got up and resumed her work after putting the strawberries somewhere cool.

Sakura had gone the rest of the day mildly distracted. Kakashi had not only randomly sent her chocolates - a romantic gesture to be sure - but he had somehow figured out her favorite flower and re-invited her for dinner. What in fire country was he getting at? She had entertained several possibilities, a couple she had ruled out immediately. The most obvious would be that they were intended as they seemed with a romantic connotation; she had quickly laughed off that idea because he was Kakashi and there was no way he'd be interested in her - his ex-student and current teammate.

No, she scoffed as she left work. That left that he was buttering her up for something. Though technically possible, she had written this off because Kakashi would quicker just ask than spend money on chocolates and dinner. Everyone knew she couldn't tell the man no.

A frown tugged at her mouth, what if he has an injury and is trying to getting me to heal him without adding it to his file? This, she decided, was very possible. If he thought Tsunade-shishou would put him on time-off, she could see Kakashi doing just about anything. Standing before his door, she hesitated her hand over the knob, her heartbeat suddenly fluttering. What if… what if he just wanted to be around her? Why did the very idea of this make her feel so… strangely warm?

Meanwhile, Kakashi had spent the evening spending his money like there was no tomorrow, which was very odd for him. He wasn't used to spending money. After all, people knew him as a cheap skate for a reason. And, no one had ever actually been at the center of his attention the way Sakura was at that time. He bought all sorts of things he thought they would need for the night.

The male had a rather extravagant menu lined up for them that night. He spared no expense on the ingredients either. For starters would be a simple miso soup just to lure her into a false sense of security that he wouldn't be making anything fancy. But he would follow up with chirashi sushi, usually only to be found in the high class restaurants of the village. Finally, they would round out the evening with Yuzu Creme Brulee. He had bought a very nice sake and white wine that they could enjoy over the meal and evening.

Luckily for Kakashi, he had just finished setting the table when he heard the door shut. "That glass of wine on the entrance table is your's if you want it," he announced letting Sakura know that he knew of her presence. "How was work?," he asked moving back to the kitchen and checking on the food. All plates were right there and ready for serving.

Sakura's nose was greeted with an array of mouth-watering aromas, '_Kami, had Kakashi been holding out on us all or what?,'._ Taking off her shoes at the door, she placed them besides his sandals before taking the wine glass he mentioned.

When he finally saw her, Kakashi couldn't help but smile nervously, '_How did she get so… beautiful'_ he thought to himself. He started wondering what her lips felt like and how smooth her skin was. These thoughts however didn't help him much, '_I am a piece of perverted trash… that's what I am.'_ But in all honesty, Kakashi didn't care. He was glad she was there.

"Kami, Kakashi-sensei, it smells heavenly in here," she smiled in greeting as she spotted him smiling back.

A shudder went down his spine. Being called sensei when he had certain things on his mind made him feel weird. Of course he hadn't exactly told her his intentions and he didn't know when he would have the courage to finally say something, "Sensei? Please… We are not in a learning atmosphere, Kakashi is fine," he replied cool trying to seem as much like his normal self as he could.

"Sorry, Kakashi," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "it is a bit of a habit." If he was wanting them to be on more friendly terms, she didn't want to make him think she was against it.

Walking over to Kakashi, she took a hesitant sip from her glass before smiling, "Mm, Moscato is my favorite. How did you know? Come to think of it- how did you know about my favorite flower too?"

A smile crept onto his lips again, which was only shown by how his mask moved and his eye crinkled. "I have been spying on you… that's how," the man teased making sure to keep his tone dry.

"Kakashi…" she raised an eyebrow looking concerned

"Miss Yamanaka was more than happy to tell me what your favorite flower was. As for the wine, it just so happens to be my favorite as well."

"Using Ino to get information, how sneaky of you. Then again, what else can I expect from a ninja?" Sakura eyed him, her mirth dimming down to something warmer.

"Use Ino for information? Are you kidding? I walked in and said I was looking for flowers for you and she just belted it out without me even asking. She isn't very good at keeping her mouth shut," he chuckled.

Sakura shook her head knowing Ino all too well, "Thanks for inviting me over for dinner. I really appreciated the chocolate today too," this made her giggle, "Even if the whole Nurses staff is convinced I am being courted now." Realizing how that may have sounded, she panicked, "N-not that I think that's what you meant by it or anything! heh heh"

Eyes widening at her last few words, Kakashi grinned seeing an opportunity and choosing to take it, "Well… maybe they aren't wrong, hmm?" he looked at her and winked wondering how his words would make her react. Kakashi added, "Dinner is ready whenever you are." At that moment, Kakashi found himself struggling to pull his mask down to take a sip of wine. Sure, he had already let her see his face but this was different. She had walked in on him before and now he was just pulling it down. After a moment of building up courage Kakashi managed to pull it down figuring that if he wanted to really be with her he would have to get used to letting her see the real him so it was better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

She blinked as she realized he had asked her a question, "Uh," crap what had he asked - oh! "Ha ha Kakashi, very funny," she grumbled as her eyes instantly locked on his hand lifting towards his face. His finger hooking under the edge and pulling it down to expose his face had her leaning forward to get a better look. She absent-mindedly hummed in reply to whatever he was saying. Watching his lips against his glass as he drank and then his lips moving as they formed words was much more fascinating, if a little weird. All the years, she knew he had to have a face beneath that mask - of course she knew that - but still.

"Well why don't you take a seat and I will dish it up then," he smiled shooing her away.

Waiting for Sakura to leave before he dished up their bowls of miso doing his best to make it as fancy as he could. Although his nerves were getting the best of him, Kakashi wanted to impressed Sakura as much as he could with his skills. Walking over to the table, he set down the bowl in front of her then set his own down.

"Just a simple miso to start us off. I hope you like it," he smiled waiting for her to start eating.

"Itadakimasu," flashing him a teasingly worried look, she took her first bite of the miso, "Woah… Kakashi~ This is amazing," she breathed

Kakashi's heart had been pounding relentlessly waiting for her opinion and let out an audible sigh, "I am glad you like it," he smiled.

It truly was_...Bliss_. She stared into her bowl in bewilderment. It was without a doubt the best miso she had ever had. As they finished their soup, Sakura took a sip of her wine as she watched him. He really was a handsome man, ex-sensei or no. But it did kind of nag her that he was a better cook than she was. Yet, for some reason she was more okay with it than she thought she would be. Maybe because she was benefitting from it for the moment.

They moved onto the main course which Sakura found to be even better than she had had before again. His skills really impressed her. A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate together. The mood, intentional or no, was a bit romantic. The sun was setting and clearly seen from one of his windows. A candle lit the table up between them.

Finally, unable to say it, her curiousity won out, breaking their comfortable silence, "So, what did make you want to invite me over, hm?"

"Oh uhh. I just… you know. Heh," he muttered nervously. The real reason buzzed around his head but he didn't have the guts to say it, "Y-you said you felt… um cheated so… I thought dinner w-would be nice," Kakashi hoped she wouldn't see straight through his little lie, "Want to go to the couch, we can have dessert there?," he asked trying to change the subject.

She hummed as he mentioned the couch; cushions sounded lovely for her aching back, "tea sounds lovely, actually," her answer a bit distracted as her eyes eagerly ate up every details they could. After all, no one had been in Kakashi's home before.

Putting the finishing touches on the Creme Brulee, Kakashi put the tea and dessert on a serving tray and walked over to the couch. He handed Sakura hers while he set his on the coffee table. Kakashi had purposely bought her favorite tea for this evening since it was obvious he was pulling out all the stops. Kakashi ate his desert before setting his feet up on the coffee table and relaxing into his couch. Sighing inwardly, he really didn't want to do the dishes that he had created. While he did love cooking, the resulting mess was far from anything he wanted to do.

His eyes floated back to Sakura as he watched her eat and drink. Very strange thoughts started going through his head. _'I wonder what her lips feel like? Is her skin incredibly soft? I bet it is. Am I a horrible person for thinking these things? Most likely. Do I care? Not at all.'_ Kakashi berated himself for not having the courage to just come out and tell her why he really had invited her.

"You know… I-I really like spending time with you. Your company is very comforting," he admitted as much as he could manage, wondering if she would catch on.

As his voice broke the silence, she smiled warmly at his admission, "I was just thinking the same thing, actually." Her nose scrunched up and she pursed her lips slightly, "I was also thinking that I would've thought it would be a bit odd, us doing this," her hand gestured as if to encompass the dinner and all that had taken place. "But," she studied his face, watching his dark eye as she spoke, "it's not, is it? It almost feels like we've done this a billion times before. I can't for the life of me figure out why we haven't until now."

"Yea… I was hoping this wouldn't be awkward and thankfully it hasn't at all," he smiled glad and thankful that she was enjoying this. "It really does feel natural. Something I could get use to… you know?" he hinted at the fact that he wanted to do this more often… Although in his mind he was thinking more along the lines of forever.

"I feel the same way. I really do hope we do this more. I'd really like to get to know you more and not just the hardass, team leader you," she ended with a snicker.

Kakashi added on after a bite of his dessert, "Sakura… do… do you like it?"

A tiny moan and sigh escaped her at her first bite. She even closed her eyes to further the experience, "Kakashi, you know how much I love caramel. This is heaven in a tiny dish. I may just have to snatch you up and put a ring on it just so I can have this for the rest of my life," she teased. Completely unaware of the effect it would have on the amourous nin.

A blush flooded his cheeks at the sound of the soft moan. Was this payback for all his teasing earlier? '_Wait… wait what….HUHHHHHH?!' _That was it… he was fried for good.. Surely she didn't mean it in the literal sense but that didn't matter to him. The fact Sakura had said that was more than enough for his circuits to blow. He could do nothing but sputter and blush in response.

"Um if you re-really want to…" he mumbled. Kakashi wasn't sure if he could manage more words but did his best, "I'll cook for you… whenever you want."

Chuckling softly, she shook her head, "really Kakashi, you've got to learn to take my teasing less seriously. But," she gave a more genuine, softer smile, "I wouldn't mind having dinner with you more. Maybe I could even cook for you sometimes, ne?"

"But you hide whether you are teasing or being serious so well," Kakashi pouted. "Either that or I like the sound of what you are teasing me about," He teased back, "Mmm~ I like the sound of eating your cooking." Kakashi enjoyed the sight of this smile that Sakura had on her face. The softness of it made him feel so comfortable and at ease. "Maybe we can make this a daily thing when we are both in the village? You get off work and just come over or send me a message and tell me where to meet up with you. As a last option, you can just tell me when you get off work and I will meet you in the lobby of the hospital when you get off," Kakashi suggested.

Now that he knew that there was a mutual interest here it made it much easier to talk to her. But there were thoughts of worry buzzing around in the back of his mind. Kakashi's past haunted him. He had lost so much, and wasn't sure if he could stand losing another person. Yet Kakashi had a strange feeling Sakura would go absolutely no where.

She smiled hesitantly, "Kakashi, you don't have to make a promise like that. Spending everyday with me when you have other things to do."

Kakashi reached out and pressed a finger softly against her lips. This was one of those rare times where he was smooth, "You worry too much Sakura. It would make me very happy to spend any free time I have with you." The smile on his face was kind and honest.

When his warm fingertip touched her lips, a small gasp escaped her as it sent a zing through her. Meeting his warm expression with her own slightly widened eyes, Sakura was entirely caught unsuspecting of the simple touch. A blush slowly heated her cheeks. It was odd for Kakashi to willingly make physical contact. He was hesitant to even give a pat on the shoulder in encouragement, and if he did, it was often stiff and noticeably uncomfortable. And yet, here he was smiling warmly at her without a mask on and gingerly pressing his finger to her lips.

Her lips parted slightly as a shaky breath escaped her. If the ease and comfort at which he touched her so was out of character for the man she had known, then surely the way her heart raced and her eyes kept flicking to his own mouth set in that slightly crooked grin of his was a red flag. There was something to this. Something to this whole night, but for the life of her, she couldn't think clearly enough to connect the dots right now.

"So… please, I would really like it if we could see each other often. And if it is not too much to ask… the more often the better," Kakashi moved his hand from her lips to her hand where he grasped it softly.

"K-kakashi," her voice coming out a bit breathier than she intended. Prying her eyes from his mouth, she bit her own lip, "you- you really want to spend that much time around me?"

Finally, her smile returned, "I would like that."

"Perfect. What time do you get off work tomorrow?" he asked keeping his eyes directly on her.

"Well, tomorrow is Friday, so it is kind of an odd day for me. I go in much earlier, but I get out earlier too. I will be out by 3. I was planning to go grocery shopping after work, " She paused for a moment glancing up, "you could come along if you have nothing to do. Maybe you could help me pick out something for me to cook for you this time."

Looking back to his hand, she lifted it to compare its size against hers. She had a hard time remembering when the last time was that she had seen him without his gloves on. His hand dwarfed her own. Shifting her fingers to intertwine with his. Kakashi was doing the same as he looked at her hands. They seemed so petite, dare he say dainty but he knew the true power that was behind them. As their fingers intertwined, he could help but think how perfectly their hands fit together.

Sakura snapped out of her daydream and smiled, "Come, I'll help you clean up. It looks like you used every pot you own to cook tonight. It's the least I can do in thanks for such a good meal."

As they cleaned the two chit chatted, teased, and enjoy the time they had left that night. When the cleaning was done, Sakura said she needed to leave due to the early morning that she was going to have. Kakashi understood and walked her home. Of course Sakura protested but he refused to take no for an answer. They eventually reached her door.

"I know I already said it but, I really had a great time Kakashi."

"Me too. Same thing your place tomorrow then?" he asked

"Of course, and Kakashi?"

"Yea?"

Sakura got up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to his covered lips, "Good night~" With that she disappeared behind her door.

Sakura clutched at her chest locking her door and heading to her room. She threw herself on her bed sighing and gazing up at the ceiling thinking hard. She had it all figured out now. He did like her, and yea sure, she liked him. But now what? Sakura closed her eyes sighing before getting up. She stripped down to her skivvies before climbing in bed and going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was practically skipping -or as close as the Copy Nin would ever get to it- back home. It had been a long time since he had been this happy. And he knew, that it would only get better the next day.


	3. Rumors

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh," was the noise that Kakashi made when he awoke that morning stretching his body fully.

Eyes blinking furiously as tried to wake up enough to move. Arms flexing causing the defined lines of his muscles to show as he propped himself up. He rolled to sit normally looking around the room before getting up and letting the towel fall from his waist to the floor. Kakashi made his way to the kitchen stumbling sleepily as he scratched his ass.

Grabbing the teapot he filled it with enough water for at least two or three cups and placed it on the stove for heating. Feeling a little over exposed Kakashi wandered back to his room putting on a pair of boxers and a mask. The tea pot started to whistle as he grabbed his usual reading material making his way back to the kitchen. Kakashi removed the tea pot from the stove after setting his book on the table and poured himself a cup. He sat at the table with an audible sigh taking a careful sip of his tea picking up his book and starting to read.

This was a pretty standard start to the Copy Nin of Konoha's day. It was one reason that he was always late to things. He never felt in a hurry. Kakashi figured that things would get done whether you rushed or took your time. So what was the point in hurrying?

His day went much like the start. It was relaxing and a typical routine. First thing he went to the training grounds and got his training and exercise in for the day. Then he wandered the village listening to the rumors and gossip that enthralled the women that day. A smirk crossed his face as news of him and Sakura were starting to get around even though nothing had really happened. These light rumors made him want to give them something to really talk about so he started to devise a plan to do just that.

He wasted time until it got close to the end of Sakura's shift. Kakashi made his last stop Ino's flower shop. Entering, he told the kunoichi what he was looking for and the blond's face lit up hurrying around the shop grabbing an assortment of flowers for a bouquet and handed it to him telling Kakashi that Sakura would love it. He must have had a worried look on his face when he accepted the flower because Ino chuckled saying they were on the house. This eased him slightly forcing him to give Ino a crinkly eyed smile.

He made his way to hospital making sure the flowers were out in the open so people would take notice.

Meanwhile:

Sakura had a much different morning. She woke up later than she should have. It was a good thing that she had taken a shower the night before. Flying out of her apartment she reached the hospital five minutes late and was already horribly behind. It took most of her morning to catch up on her work. She was looking forward to lunch so she could get a little break in and some food since she had missed breakfast. But alas that didn't happen.

A team had come in from a mission with one critically injured and two with minor injuries forcing her to work straight through her lunch break. One of the nurses heard Sakura's stomach growl in hunger and ordered someone to get the kunoichi lunch. This made Sakura thankful that she had a good reputation in the hospital. Another medic gave Sakura a ten minute break by taking one of her cases for her. When she received her food Sakura scarfed it down hurriedly, sad that she wasn't able to enjoy the taste of her dango.

Her day started to wind down about two hours before her shift was to end. She sat behind her desk enjoying the peace and quiet as she did her reports and chart write ups. But it didn't last long. Sakura sighed cursing inwardly as the talk and giggling of the nurses nearby could be heard through the wall. Couldn't they be quiet for ten more minutes when she was finally done with her day? No. The volume of their giggling and gossiping increased. Sakura gritted her teeth hoping it would stop since it made it hard for her to concentrate. But again, no.

"Kuso…" he growled with a loud snap.

The arms of her chair broke from the flex of her anger. Sakura put her head down and got the last chart done before grabbing her medic's coat and storming over to her door. But to her surprise it sprang open on her to see a nurse standing there.

"Oh good you are here." The nurse smirked, "Why didn't you tell us you had a date today Sakura-sama?" she teased looking up at the clock over Sakura's shoulder, "Why don't you head out early? You only have ten minutes left after all. Go get your man." With that the nurse left with a wink.

Sakura stood there for a moment as she felt all her frustration just fizzle out wondering what the nurse meant. '_Date? Her man? Wha-.' _She didn't get a chance to finish the thought as a smile spread on her face as her mind kicked into gear, '_Kakashi.'_ Taking the coat off, she hung it up on the back of her chair before picking up her purse. She was about to leave her office but stopped to check herself in the mirror. In her mind she looked a total mess and probably smelled terrible but nothing she could do now.

With that final thought she walked out of the office and made her way to the lobby bouncing slightly as she knew the better part of her day was about to start. As she rounded a corner he came into view through one of the swinging door windows.

_Thump thump~_

Her heart beat fluttered as she flattered in front of the doors before she walked through them. Sakura shot a glare at the chattering nurses who giggled at the sight of her coming into the lobby. The smile couldn't stay away for long though as she returned her attention to Kakashi. Remembering her thought the night before of wanting to tease him today and be extra flirty Sakura walked up to him and set her hands upon his chest looking up at him through her lashes. Their height difference was very useful for this move.

"I'm glad you didn't keep me waiting." She smiled giving him the sweetest tone she could.

Kakashi's eyes flicked to the now hysteric nurses at the sight of this, "Now when have I ever?" he chuckled knowing the answer full well.

Sakura gave him a silly smile keeping up the flirting act she had. It felt absurd to act like this but she had to channel her inner Ino if she wanted to fluster this man. Not only that but she really did like Kakashi so it was a little easier to be this way. It was crucial to flaunt this in front of the nurses as they were a significant part to the rumor mill of Konoha. Word would soon spread that the Sakura Haruno had her sights set on Hatake Kakashi and this would keep away any unwanted competition.

"Shall we get out of here?" Sakura asked batting her eyelashes.

Kakashi, clearly flustered nodded, "But first, here." From behind his back Kakashi revealed the bouquet that he had gotten for her.

A collective aw came from the nearby nurses behind the reception desk. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, "Mmm~ thank you Kakashi." She cooed getting up on her tiptoes and placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. She stood back from him taking the flowers and gave a generous inhale and sighed happily.

A soft blush could almost be felt underneath his mask as his eyes darted to the nurses who looked like they were about to faint. One gave him the thumbs up as if he was doing everything right and she approved.

As they went to walk out of the hospital Kakashi made sure that his hand stay in a good spot for Sakura to take if she so wanted. He wasn't good at making all the first moves. Especially blatant ones that he was trying to do. But of course, Sakura had noticed that where his hand was and happily took it so she could fluster him even further. She even took it as far as to holster the flowers in the crook of her arm and have her other hand grasp his upper arm. Sakura couldn't help notice the red that was starting to show above his mask and how his muscular arm tensed.

It wasn't that Kakashi was against this whole PDA thing. He just wasn't expecting it in front of all these people. As their hands joined he was sure he heard a nurse fall from her chair in shock as they walked out of the hospital making their way to the market.

Kakashi cleared his throat trying to clear the silence, "How was work?"

"Ugh… Just not a good day. It was like, if something could go wrong, it did."

"Humph" he grunted in response.

"But…" she started feeling butterflies in her chest, "It all felt better when… when I saw you." The last part was in a flushed tone as she glanced up cutely at Kakashi instantly restoring his blush.

He wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. It had taken him by surprise. "Oh uh… heh, I'm glad." he sputtered.

"How about yours?"

"Mmm pretty standard." And then Kakashi got an idea. It was time to deliver a little payback for flustering him, "Woke up, walked around my place naked, had breakfast…" he paused looking down at Sakura who was now completely red and not looking at him as he was sure she was remember what he looked like back in her apartment only without the boxers.

Just then Sakura slapped him on the arm, "Not in public!" she hissed trying to keep in composure but failing miserably.

With a chuckled from Kakashi they kept walking in a comfortable silence until they reached the farmer's market. It didn't take too long to reach. They walked up and down the aisles for a bit looking at all the fresh produce and products. There were many lingering looks upon them. A few hushed whispers and quiet giggles. They both knew this was going to happen and to be honest it didn't really phase either of them.

Sakura was actually surprised. She had never seen Kakashi share this much physical contact with anyone. But nevertheless she was flattered that he had no issue displaying affection with her.

"So… What do you want for dinner?" she inquired.

"Dunno, you're cooking."

Sakura squinted at him perturbed, "You're no help."

"What I picked out the meal and cooked yesterday." Kakashi pointed out fairly causing Sakura to sigh.

"Fine then... I'll start paying attention." Sakura's eyes began eyeing the food her mind whirring with ideas they could do.

"Although I do have some stipulations."

"Oh yea? And what's that?"

"Nothing that will poison me or kill me." Kakashi teased nudging her with his hip.

This earned him a punch to the arm, "Baka~" he grinned saying the word way too cutely.

At that moment a large group of what looked like Konoha wives made their way towards them. They all pointed and started whispering. He figured it had to be about Sakura and him. After all they were pretty recognizable and well known. Kakashi himself was known by just about every man and woman because of his mystery with his face and good looks. They would be a good edition to the rumor mill. Being bold Kakashi released his hand from hers and wrapped it around her back as it came to rest on her hip sending the wives into a babbling frenzy. His eyes flicked down to Sakura to see how she dealt with this change of position.

Much to his surprise Kakashi found that she simply wrapped her arm around his waist as well without much reaction. Either she knew exactly what his intentions were or she was simply happy to be closer to him.

Truth be told, ever since the war had ended Sakura had been stuck in a rut. It was the same day over and over. She thought that it was time to change. To her, it didn't matter what the catalyst was, even if it was her ex-sensei. Besides that, she didn't give two shits about what other people thought so why not show it off.

Suddenly something caught her eye, "Oh look! A special on eggplant!"

"Humph… they could go with lots of things." he chuckled at the amount of excitement that left her.

They walked around as Sakura bought this and that. The whole time Kakashi kept offering to take bags but Sakura was very insistent that she was more than capable of carrying her own groceries.

As they left the market the sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping quick. Without thinking Kakashi unzipped his jacket and placed it over Sakura's shoulders to keep her warm. He hadn't asked, he didn't have to be hinted at, he just wanted her to keep warm. Then once again he reached over trying to take the groceries. But this time she let him and Kakashi smiled placing his arm back around her waist.

The only reason Sakura had let him was because she was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of sandalwood and rain with a very comforting warmth. She bit her lip knowing that she was enjoying the smell a little too much finding it rather intoxicating. So much so she barely noticed that they had reached her door until Kakashi nudged her.

'_This is silly~'_ she giggled weakly fumbling for her keys.

As she searched their hands brushed together making Sakura notice for the first time that he had forgone the gloves he normally wore. She thought his hand had felt softer and warmer earlier. This made her flustered state worsen as she tried to unlock the door.

Finally getting it open Sakura held the door open for him as Kakashi walked in, "Just set those on the table." She told him as she moved about the apartment finding it easier to relax now.

"Sure." he shrugged doing as suggested before seeing Sakura take off the vest and hang it over a hook by the door where they had kicked off their boots.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen and walked over to a drawer pulling out an apron before putting it on. She found it rather silly. It was a spoof gift from Ino not too long ago. The apron had cherries and frilly lace on the edges but all the same it was effective with keeping her clean and the pocket she found most useful.

Sakura clapped, "Alrighty."

At the sound of her clap Kakashi smiled being brought back to the present to see Sakura in her apron. "Hmm looks good on you." he commented before she spoke. The reason he liked it was it put Sakura in a much different light than he was used to. It made things so much more… homey.

Sakura blushed at his words before shaking her head to clear it, "You are the guest so make yourself at home. Remote for the TV is on the coffee table or you could just read your book. I am sure that would be much more interesting than just watching me." she chuckled getting to work.

Kakashi had taken a seat at the kitchen table and gotten lost in thought as Sakura moved about the area. Already Kakashi was finding everything he had been missing in his life in Sakura. She was sweet, charming, flirty, teasing, funny, smart, and just everything he wanted in a woman. She made his heart race in a way he had never known before. But that wasn't really what he found most amazing. She knew his past… roughly. How he lost everyone he had ever cared about. It seemed like anyone he cared about died. But Sakura didn't seem to care and that made him feel good.

At her words though Kakashi had a grin overcome him seeing that Sakura had just given him a wide open shot to fluster her.

"Humph? TV?" he started with a slight hesitation to choose his words carefully, "Why would I want to watch TV when I can admire you?" He posed his first question.

Sakura had her head in the fridge when he spoke and his words made her jerk up and bonk her head. She went to speak rubbing the spot tenderly with one hand as the other arm had a plethora of ingredients she was holding onto but didn't have the chance as he kept talking.

"I mean… you are by far more attractive and enticing than anything or anyone on TV." His words were cool to match his unwavering gaze. The look he dawned was so he could look as serious as possible. Kakashi didn't want Sakura to think that he was joking in the slightest. "So I think I will make myself comfortable right here and just admire you."

Steeling herself, she set down her arm full of ingredients before turning to face him, hand on her hip the other raised, finger shaking at him, "fine, but if you are gonna watch me in this ridiculous apron, then the mask is coming off." She closed the space between them to stand between his knees. Her voice losing its humor and gaining a hesitant, shy even, feel, "and you have to let me do the honors."

Kakashi stood suddenly looking down at Sakura. His hands gently grasped her and raised them up to his face setting them on his covered cheeks. Fingers flexing he put Sakura's inside the edge of his mask so she could pull down. Their closeness, the intense eye contact, and the heat of their bodies. Kakashi found it intoxicating. He slid his hands down her arms all the way to her hips and gave a slight tug drawing her up against him.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?~" he asked raising an eyebrow his voice a low husky whisper meant to sink into Sakura and envelope in him.

A thought strengthened as her head tilted back to keep eye contact as he towered over this was, different, she thought as she swallowed a bit. Her heart hammering away in her chest as the slow timbre of his voice made her flush with a different kind of heat. She nearly gasped when his hands wrapped around her own, lifting them to his face. Try as she might to seem unaffected, her hands were trembling as his trailed down to rest at her hips. The punk, he had to know what he was doing to her. She mentally cursed Icha Icha's influence before throwing caution to the wind and slowly pulling the mask beneath his chin. Even though she had seen his face before, somehow it seemed like the first time. Without the fabric barrier, their closeness allowed his warm breath to mingle with her own, making her head dizzy and goosebumps shiver down her spine.

Her eyes slowly left his to follow the line of his straight nose until they stopped at his lips.

Kakashi could feel her heart pounding and heat radiating from her face. They were so close and it made Kakashi nervous. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want or was not ready for. His lips trembled in anxiousness. He really, really wanted to kiss her at that moment. His eyes left hers and glanced at her lips. They looked so soft. So kissable. One of his hands moved up from her waist to Sakura's cheek where he cupped her face gently his fingers going into her hair.

Her fingers gripped his shirt as he pulled her flush against him. Her eyes moved back to his as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. Lashing fluttered closed as she tilted her face into his palm, the corner of her lips brushing it ever so lightly. She sighed as his hand moved to comb into her hair; the tenderness of his touch reassuring her nerves and clenched at her heart.

"Sa-Sakura~" he breathed.

Depending on what he did next could be a big mistake or the best decision he had ever made. So with those 50/50 odds Kakashi decided to take the chance. The fingers woven in her hair gripped softly as he lowered himself down to her face slowly. Every little movement he made was gentle and slow. It came to the moment where his lips, his face was centimeters from hers. Just one move and they could be kissing for the first time. Kakashi hesitated a brief moment before he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

The breathy call of her name had her opening her eyes and her breath catching. There was an intensity in his dark grey orbs that had her hands moving without thought. Releasing their hold on his shirt, they moved up his chest and over his shoulders to meet behind his neck. Her fingers mingling with the silvery locks at its nape. As he steadied her head and leaned down, her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He was going to kiss her. Wasn't he? He hesitated, as though unsure. She wove her fingers further into silver strands and gently pulled him slightly closer. Sending the message that she was okay with this. If he didn't kiss her now, she might punch him. And then, he did. Warm, velvet melded with her lips, gentle and a bit timid. It was so very Kakashi.

As Sakura kissed him back he relaxed getting a little more movement to their embrace as he enjoyed the warmth, feel, and taste of Sakura's lips. Kakashi couldn't think of a better first kiss. To him this was perfect. The hands that rested on her hips wound their way around her back and pulled her against him even more. He craved to be closer.

She tilted her head for better access in the sweet kiss. A hand moved to neck as she urged him closer still. It felt like sparks were radiating out from where his lips met hers. So this is what they mean by fireworks. Spurred on by the wave of emotion bursting from her heart, she deepened the kiss, moving her lips against his in a sweet but more earnest caress.

Peeking through a closed eyelid for a moment he saw that there was a wall behind her and this gave Kakashi an idea. Moving slowly without daring to break the kiss, he pushed Sakura back until she was pressed up against the wall. Now it was time for him to reciprocate the motions she had started. Kakashi pressed his lips against hers moving them so they melded perfectly with her movements. But Kakashi didn't want to stop there. He wanted more of Sakura. His tongue poked at her lips begging for entrance hoping she would be open to deepening the kiss even further.

It seemed her kissing him back had been the final straw to snapping his strained control. She was held to his chest as he guided her backwards until she could feel the wall at her back. She sighed into the kiss as the hand behind his neck caressed up to cup his cheek. Her head was swimming. She felt like she was sinking and floating all at once.

He deepen the kiss, his head tilting as he swiped across her lips. She gasped, her fingers clutching into his hair, giving him the opening he needed.

Kakashi felt his heart pound from the movement of Sakura opening her mouth allowing him in. His tongue moved slowly into her mouth touching her's gently wanting her to feel him back. Meanwhile his mind raced. Was this really happening? Before his had been nothing but a dream but now it was actually happening. It all seemed too good to be true. One of his hands slid down from the middle of her back to the small of it just above her ass as his other hand stayed in her hair.

After sometime passed Kakashi felt the need to break their first embrace. He didn't want this going too far. They had only just realized these feelings. They shouldn't go too far quite yet. He didn't want to push Sakura into anything she wasn't ready for. Pulling away from her his chest rising and falling heavily he gazed into her eyes. He moved his hand to her face where his thumb stroked her cheek. It was a feeble attempt at showing affection but he hoped she got what he was trying to do.

As they parted, Sakura found her knees feeling slightly weak and was thankful that she had the wall and Kakashi's embrace to prevent her from melting to the floor in a heated puddle of hormones and butterflies. The thought that it would figure he'd be a great kisser passed through her mind; after all, there wasn't much of anything the Copy Nin couldn't execute to near perfection.

A thought which lead her to ponder if he had a lot of experience or if he had simply "copied" others techniques. The thought of an adolescent teen Kakashi stealthily following couples all over the village as he observed various kissing sessions nearly made her laugh before she was pulled back to the here and now by his thumb brushing her cheek.

"Heh~ wow..." He chuckled somewhat awkwardly not sure what to say.

Green eyes fluttered open to met his mismatched one, a smile tugging at her lips, "Just wow? Kashi, I'm offended." She teased before she realized she had essentially called him by a pet name.

Her cheeks flamed in her embarrassment. With a quick last peck to his lips and a shy smile, she ducked under his arm. She busied herself about the kitchen trying to calm herself from the little accident she had just committed. Turning on her little radio on the counter, she began her habit of humming and dancing as she cooked. All the while, unable -and unwilling- to wipe the dreamlike smile from her face.

"Now then, I think I should probably finish our dinner, ne?" she tried to change the subject.

"Kashi huh? Normally I don't really like the sound of that but, I think I really like hearing it when it comes from you," his voice was playful but sincere and the smile only added to it words. He wasn't going to let her off that easy.

A big grin distorted his features as the radio turned on and she began dancing and humming to the tune that was playing. Sure it wasn't full on dancing but what Sakura was doing was, for a lack of better word,Cute~. And the way her sweet voice hummed made his heart flutter a little. But he wished that she would start singing fully instead of just humming. When it seemed to Kakshi that there was a lull in the cooking and she just seemed to be waiting for things to finish up he sneaked up behind her and spun Sakura around his left hand going around to the small of her back and his right taking hers in it and dance with her.

She stood tapping her foot to the beat as she waited for the rice to finish cooking. She let out a slight yelp as she was grabbed and spun. Colliding lightly with Kakashi's chest, she quoted a brow in question before he began to lead her about the open area of her kitchen. Was he… Dancing? Her heart flip-flopped at the smile he held as he gently spun her about. His eyes were alight and she found her surprise settling into merriment as a bubble of laughter escaped her as he dipped her. She placed a kiss upon his nose mid laugh.

As the song came to an end, she rested her cheek upon his chest, her hands wrapping around his middle. "Kakashi, I had no idea you could dance," she smiled up at him.

"Let's just say that I didn't learn because I wanted to but, when there is a friend in need. I like to come to the rescue." he chuckled wrapping her up in his arms. "I thought it would make for a nice surprise to show you."

She hummed casting him a glance over her as he moved over to the stove to stir a pot as she set to the rice cooker as it dinged it's ready notification, "I feel like there is a story behind that."

Wanting to tease her a more Kakashi whined, "Are you sure you aren't trying to poison me? I don't think it's suppose to be that color."

She laughed at his jab at her cooking. Her hip bumped his in retaliation, "Hm, Shishou's right, you are a brat." She winked, "And since I can't convince you to go relax…" She pointed out the locations of the various items. She couldn't help the warm, fuzzy feeling seeing him move around her cozy kitchen space.

"Oh you should have known that already." he chuckled, "But you know what?" he turned his head to her and grinned deviously, "I am a handsome brat." Kakashi winked. "And yes, you would be correct and I can tell you that story later tonight after dinner if you want."

She looked at him with a bit of surprise at the ease with which he agreed to tell her the story about how he learned to dance. He never liked to talk about himself or his past. He was letting her in. The butterflies set loose in her belly. Her shocked expression had turned to one of awe. She reached up to brush his bangs from his eyes, letting her palm rest on his cheek. She didn't have to say anything. Maybe Kakashi really was serious about this, about her; it was a bit hard to believe that he was, but it seemed he was.

Her thumb brushed his cheek affectionately. When she teased him and he teased back, she pinched his cheek lightly, "yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your head." Patting his cheek as he moved to set the table, she shook her head with a smile. He really was a brat, but she was dating that brat so what did that make her?

Kakashi moved from place to place grabbing what they would need and placed the objects on the table so they would be seated across from each other. His mind wandered as he did the mindless task. He thought about what was happening. Why was he being so playful? Some of the way he was acting was off. It could be nerves. Kami knew that he was nervous. The more he thought about it the more butterflies he got.

She giggled as she at the thought as she got the food into serving dishes. Setting them on the table, she found herself wondering about that - them dating. The more she thought, the more doubts bubbled they dating? Was this something more serious? People date all the time - date multiple people even! That doesn't mean it's something more than that. It was obvious they liked each other and he had been getting her flowers and picking her up from work and then there was the dancing and making each other dinner… and the kissing, dear kami, the kiss. Not to mention that he no longer felt the need for his mask around her. But they hadn't talked about it. He hadn't asked her aside from him referring tonight as "a date", but that didn't mean relationship.

Did he want something monogamous like that with her? She wasn't sure how she'd feel if this was something casual. She felt it was something serious, but what did she really have to base it off of? She had already gotten too emotionally involved for a fling, and she wouldn't want to risk the bond they did have for something so frivolous. Truth be told, she had no idea about how Kakashi's social life was. Outside of knowing the friends of his she did, what if the way he has been acting towards her was normal with women he was interested in? Was he interested in other women? Was he dating other women? Her stomach dropped at the thought. For kami's sake, had she already started falling for him?

"Alright… table's set." he told her walking up behind Sakura and wrapping his arms around her waist holding her against him as she did what she needed to so the food could be done.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as he announced their job was completed. "Oh! Well, look at that it is," she blinked at the spread. "Well then, shall we?" her heart simultaneously fluttering and clenching at the sight of him standing by her table. She found that she rather liked the look of him there.

Kakashi noticed Sakura zone out for just a moment. What she could be thinking about he had no idea. When she snapped out of it he pulled out Sakura's chair for her and pushed in when she sat down.

Taking his seat Kakashi flashed a smile as he dished up her plate for her and then his own speaking, "So, what were you thinking about just now?" he asked letting his curiousness get the better of him.

Sakura stayed silent just playing with the utensils in front of her clearly not going to answer his question.

Since she cooked for him Kakashi took the first bite after saying a somewhat excited, "Itadakimasu!" Wanting to keep up the stream of teasing he choked and gasped for air his hands going to his throat. It would have been more convincing if he had wiped the smirk off his face but that wasn't something he was capable of.

with a smile and a returned "Itadakimasu" as they began to eat. She threatened to fling a dumpling at his head when he mock choked on her food, but the way he dug in after his joke made it clear she hadn't screwed it up. A feat considering how distracting he had been while she cooked.

They sat and ate in relative silence. It was a comfortable silence however. Sakura kept stealing glances at Kakashi since it was so foreign to watch him eat like this. Kakashi ended up flashing a smile every time he caught her which made Sakura quickly avert her gaze to her food with a slight blush.

As they had both finished, she stood and gathered their dishes. "I know you are not fond of sweets, so I thought we could have some relaxing tea instead of desert. I've already got it steeped. If you want to go relax in the livingroom, I will bring it out."

"Well there is one sweet thing that I really wouldn't mind having more of.." his voice trailed off as he walked to the living room and sitting on the couch letting her wonder about what he meant and oh how he hoped she would ask him when she came back to him.

Heading back into the living room, she placed the tea tray upon the coffee table before pouring his cup first and then her own. Setting the pot down, she handed him his cup. "It's my favorite tea, even more than Jasmine, but it is hard to get. It's called Iron Goddess of Mercy Oolong. It very aromatic. I hope you like it," she waited to drink from her own until he had his first taste completely ignoring his teasing jest.

Taking a sip of the tea he let out a soft hum, "Wow… this is really good. I think I may have a new favorite."

Sakura smiled in relief when he said he liked the tea, "Oh good, not everyone enjoy the more aromatic teas. But I rather like the floral scent." Her own cup in hand, she nestled into the spot he left open for her. Legs extended to rest her feet on the open expanse of the couch, she snuggled into his side sipping her own tea.

Kakashi snuck an arm around her shoulders comfortably, "Well I guess we have similar taste then." he chuckled sipping his tea.

They revelled in the comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company for a while. Cups now empty and discarded upon the coffee table, Sakura's position had shifted and her head rested more on his chest than his shoulder. Facing him now, her fingers played with the material of his shirt.

"Kakashi?" she called, breaking the silence. "Would you- would you tell about how you learned to dance?"

As Sakura had shifted, so had Kakashi. His arm had shifted so his hand was able to entangle in her hair to play with it pleasantly. "Humph? Oh right… I did say I was going to tell you about that huh? Alright then well, this was back in my old team days. One of my teammates, Rin, she loved to dance and my other teammate, Obito, was too chicken to actually dance with her so… I ended up getting volun-told to dance with her by my Sensei who was Naruto's father as I am sure you know. Oh we did all kinds of dancing and it was fun while it lasted I have to admit. I am kind of glad Obito refused to do it." he told her being very vague due to not wanting to give away too much about his past.

She knew this wasn't easy for him, letting people in. Scooting back so she could face him, she took his hand. Beryl eyes stared earnestly into his, "Thank you, Kakashi, for sharing this with me."

"Humph~" he shrugged not sure what else to say.

"Kakashi?" her voice resolute as she met his gaze once again.

He flicked his eyes to hers to show Sakura he was listening.

"Spending time together like this, you know people will talk? The nurses have, by now, surely spread some interesting gossip about us. I, personally, couldn't give at all about that sort of thing, but," she paused a bit nervous as she began to fidget with her rambling, "if someone asks me what is going on, I would like to know the answer myself. …What I'm saying… I guess what I'm asking is- Kami, why can't I speak today?" She huffed as she tried to figure out how to get out her thoughts.

"Because I take your breath away~" he teased with a smirk waiting for Sakura to finish her thoughts.

Releasing a puff of air to flutter her bangs, she gathered her wits for a second before finding her confidence, "I've enjoyed this week a lot. I enjoy being with you like this. I've loved getting to know you more, and I like this side of you, this open, thoughtful, funny side. And I just wanted to know where you are at in all this because in all this I've realized that- Kakashi, I like you. A lot actually. But I also like you as a person, a teammate, and a friend, I don't want to potentially ruin any of that by us not being on the same page about our expectations here." The smile she gave him was a tender thing as she added, "you mean too much to me for that." Sakura gave his hand a squeeze, "So, tell me, what is this?" she asked as she gestured between them.

Making sure to add a good pause for emphasis and to make Sakura nervous Kakashi's hand played with her hair by combing his hands through it. He knew that at the very least he would respond to each question and statement as they came.

The anticipation as she waited for his answer had her bouncing her knee that dangle off the couch's edge. When he flashed a smirk, she playfully glared at him and very nearly smacked him upside the head. He really was a brat. She huffed.

"Oh, this village excels at spreading rumors. And we wouldn't want false rumors to spread now would we?" This first statement was meant to be a hint at to what he was thinking especially when he added a wink to the end of it. "I can understand your want to know what to tell other people. It's nice to have the answers." Kakashi nodded. He chuckled softly his hand going to her bangs that she had just blown about and swept them clear of her face back into place.

His fingers through her hair had her leaning into his palm, subconsciously heeding to the magnetic pull between them. She couldn't help the soft giggle that rushed passed her lips as he joked, even as she rolled her eyes. Yet as he began to speak again, she found her heartbeat quicken and her nerves shoot up. It almost sounded as though he was about to say this wasn't worth the risk of losing their existing relationship.

"But… I know what you mean. It would be a shame to waste such a great relationship we already have. And I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. That's why… That's why I think we should, well,-" It was hard to bring himself to say the words he so desperately wanted to. Sure this moment of thinking had to be killing Sakura. "Humph~ now I can't speak. Let me show you what I think then…" Kakashi hesitated shifting himself a little.

Sakura was hesitant. Her head and eyes looking down as if ready for him to just walk out and reject her.

A steady hand went to her chin as he gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes. He lowered his face down to her and softly pushed his lips to hers for the second time that night. Kakashi held the kiss for sometime before breaking it. Yet he didn't pull far letting their foreheads rest against each other.

She hadn't even noticed that she had been looking down ready for his rejection until the warmth of his hand caressed her chin bringing her eyes back to his. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes. There was a warmth therein that seemed to fill her very being, and as he leaned to press his lips to hers, she found that she had met him halfway. Small hands cupped his angled jaw as she basked in the sweetness of his kiss. The purity and honesty of it washed over her like a summer's day. His forehead pressed to hers, she found that she had a harder time catching her breath now than she did after their passionate kiss earlier.

"That answer your question?" he grinned keeping them close.

Sakura nodded weakly wondering if she would ever come down from this high that he had just given her.

Deciding that he wanted to shift, Kakashi's arms went around Sakura's mid-section. His legs went up onto the couch. When his legs were in position Sakura seemed to understand exactly what was on his mind because she laid on him just like he wanted. Kakashi's arms stayed wrapped around her holding Sakura close to him. He felt like he had something to say but couldn't think of the right words.

Staying quiet for just a bit longer Kakashi figured out what he was going to say, "Sakura… I promise, I will always be here for you." It started off as a simple statement but his mind just kept forming words for his mouth to speak, "I'll be here to catch you when you fall, make you smile when all you want to do is frown, and make you feel as special as I can." The voice he spoke with was barely a whisper and something only Sakura and himself could hear. Realizing everything thing he just said Kakashi chuckled, "Well that was sappy…"

"Sappy you is adorable, so by all means," she teased as she pressed her cheek to his chest. "But," her voice became something softer, "I want to always be there for you as well. I know you are used to carrying the weight of the world upon your shoulders, but you don't have to."

"Thank you…" Was all he could manage to say.

Sakura nodded laying her head back down on his chest. Shifting his head for a moment Kakashi pushed a kiss to the top of her head. Noticing the way her head was positioned he wondered if she was listening to his heart beating in his chest.

Her head resting upon his chest let the steady tha-thum tha-thum of Kakashi's heartbeat lull her to sleep. It hadn't been since childhood that she felt so secure and safe. And truth be told, his arms were probably the safest place to be in all of Konoha.

Still feeling a little sappy he spoke softly, "It's been a long time since I have trusted that to anyone. I trust you will take good care of it." Of course he was referring to his heart and he hoped she would understand what he was talking about.

As he spoke, the rumbling of his words roused her enough for her to respond sleepily, "always." With that, Sakura fell asleep there curled up to Kakashi's warmth, a faint smile still on her lips.

A smile overcoming him liking the idea of spending the entire night with her and then waking up together Kakashi closed his eyes. Craning his neck once more Kakashi kissed her head before falling asleep.


End file.
